


Uhn Tiss

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [31]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Strange noises in the dead of night. Silent footsteps. A warped misunderstanding and a new goal for the boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from AntivanBrandy: Catching their lover watching porn.

**Uhn Tiss**

The sound was soft and muffled, indistinguishable at first. Remy continued toward the unexpected and foreign ship noise with quiet footsteps. As she neared the command console, she realized what she was hearing—the combination of slurping, a low moan, and someone gagging made it all too clear.

She almost didn’t enter the control room, but the idea of embarrassing the hell out of one of her crew encouraged her steps forward through the door. She got as much of a surprise as the person at the console.

“Matt?”

In reply, the hacker moved too fast; he knocked the keyboard off the station. His exaggerated response just grew as he tried to correct the falling of the dominoes, so to speak. The clattering of the keyboard, clanging of the mouse as it bounced against the metal, then the shatter of a ceramic coffee cup of another station. All of it happened to the chorus of moans, grunts, and keens from the couple on his screen. By the time everything was righted, she stood behind him, watching over his shoulder for a few moments until he shut it off.

“I thought you and Gat were …” His face burned bright red and he fidgeted a little, righting the items rather than finishing his statement.

“Should I ask?”

“It’s not what you think.”

Remy wasn’t sure what she thought. I mean she’d watched her fair share of porn, though none since the Earth was destroyed. And it was obvious he wasn’t getting off, yet. His jumpsuit was still zipped up to his neck. A part of her wondered if maybe he considered it research.

“And what do I think?” she asked him.

“That I’m looking for something else?” he offered, the shakiness in his voice spoke volumes.

She stepped toward him and straddled his lap. “Hmm. I’m not sure that’s what I’m thinking. Want to try again?”

“No. I’d rather just tell you that I was looking for ideas.”

Remy’s brow quirked upward.

Running his hands up and down the top of her thighs, he looked up at her, staring her in the eyes. “I know you’ve been with a fair share of men, and I don’t want you to get bored with me.”

His unexpected explanation startled her. “Matt, this,” she gestured between them with a finger, “isn’t about sex.”

The movement of his hands halted at her waist and squeezed. “That’s how it started, but it’s slowed down. I thought maybe you were—” He didn’t finish the statement.

Remy draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers threading behind his neck. “Losing interest?” she ventured a guess.

His mouth quirked to one side and he gave her a curt nod before his eyes darted away.

She hated that he felt that way, that he could think that she didn’t care, but she knew why it was. It was her fault. Her actions and inactions encouraged those insecurities. When he looked away, the boss cupped his cheeks in her hands and lifted his gaze back to hers. “I’m not losing interest. I’m just … I’m no good at these sorts of things. After …” she almost said his name, but decided not to bring EJ up. Even the thought of him could still sour her outlook. “I couldn’t keep a steady beau. I always managed to run them off. Sometimes because I didn’t want them to stick around, or because I couldn’t trust them.” A part of her knew that was one of the biggest reasons, and one of the problems she and Matt were stuck on. “I’m bad at relationships. I don’t know how to do this,” she explained, gesturing between the two of them.

His hands were moving again, over her back and down her legs and back again.

When he didn’t say anything, she continued. “I’m trying to figure it out.”

“Remy.” Those hands stopped again, tightening just at the joint of her hips. He looked up at her, almost staring for a few heartbeats before continuing. “Shouldn’t we be figuring this out together?”

Inhaling, she started to reply, but said nothing. She slouched a little when she exhaled that breath.

“This is a relationship, with two people. You don’t have to … I dare say, _can_ _’t_ work it out on your own, Rem,” he added.

For a moment, she thought maybe he’d planned out this entire conversation. Then a realization hit her: he’d been thinking about this. Likely, even more than she did. She usually got stuck on it after moments like this, when she felt like a fish out of water, floundering on the shore. Remy knew he tried harder than she, gave up more for whatever was developing between them. For her, it was like a big puzzle, except only half the pieces had parts of the picture on them. Sometimes they fit correctly and other times they looked like the right piece, but when she tried to fit them together there was a nodule that caught on the edge—or the contour was too small for what seemed the perfectly shaped knob, keeping them from interlocking.

Her hand stroked down Matt’s neck as she stared into his electric eyes. They twinkled with a shred of hope mixed with what she couldn’t help but define as sadness … loneliness. That was a look she knew so well—saw it in her own reflection nearly every day of her life.

 _And I put it there_. Remy’s gaze moved over him, over them, then she shot to her feet, climbing off his lap and taking a step back.

Matt looked surprised by her action. He turned in his chair, leaning forward like he might follow.

Remy shook her head at him. “I’m sorry I interrupted,” she finally said.

When she turned to walked back around the central console for the door she entered through, her progress was halted by a hand on her arm. Uncharacteristically, she didn’t jerk it out of his grip. Instead, she stopped. Both his hands gripped her biceps for a moment. Then he closed the distance between them. His hands moved down toward her elbows then back up her arms, as they reached her shoulders he stopped.

“Don’t walk away. It hurts when you just walk away,” he whispered into her hair.

The tone in his voice intensified the ache in her chest. She hated causing him pain, but it happened over and over. Like a glutton, he refused to give up, refused to let their spark flicker out.

It would be better for him, if he could let go, she thought. She could go back to imagining and pining, like she had for years. She could exist alone. Remy knew this because she managed it for almost her entire life. A part of her wanted to save him from all the pain and doubt trying to be with her dredged up for him. She wanted to save him from her. But she couldn’t manage to convince him of that fact.

Even then, when his hands just barely rested on her shoulders, it would be so easy to just walk away. She felt rooted in place, maybe it was some twisted sense of hope. Some shred of belief that she could somehow even the playing field and meet him in the middle. Remy wanted Matt to be happy, wanted to make him happy. It was a goal she didn’t know how to accomplish, despite an ever-growing desire to.

In that moment, Remy battled with her disparate instincts. It felt like hours, though it was merely moments before she leaned back against him gently. His arms folded across her shoulders in a tight embrace before his lips grazed the corner of her jaw.

Remy turned her head toward him. “I don’t mean to be difficult.”

Matt’s laugh was gruff with emotion. “According to Johnny, it’s you’re most outstanding feature.”

A smile crossed her face and her eyes closed. “Seems so.” She held his arms there, her hands tightening around his forearms. “You’d be better off—”

“With you,” Matt interrupted. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, or led to this exact conversation.

She sighed deeply, leaning against him more heavily as she stared at the door ahead of her. “After what you said—”

With the strong motion of his hands, her perspective changed. “I said it because I want you to know I’m willing to work for this. To do whatever I think it takes to make this relationship work for both of us,” he argued rather forcefully. His lips pursed tightly then relaxed. “But it’s tough when you hold things back to work it out on your own.”

The truth of his words slashed at her skin, burrowing deeply.

“My gran always said relationships can start easy, but the ones that last take hard work. A lot of it. But you can’t do it yourself, neither can I,” Matt concluded.

“But that’s what we do, don’t we?” Remy realized. “You with your computers and code, and me …”

“With the guns and the violence?” His brow raised and chin dipped with the question.

She smiled past the worry. “Something like that.” Her whole life had been an exercise in surviving the things thrown at her, on depending on herself to make it through anything. And that was her skill set. But as Matt’s hands slipped around her waist and hers came to rest on his chest, she looked up into his face and the desire for more threatened to drown her. She’d survived on her own for thirty-some-odd years.

Right there in that moment, she wanted more than just survival … this time, for herself. Not for anyone else, she wanted to live her life. A life that included him, them.

Remy’s hands fisted in the fabric of his jumpsuit. “How much patience do you have?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Matt’s smile was gentle and sweet. He leaned toward her and answered, “Enough.”

She lurched upward on her toes. It proved to be fill the remaining inches between them and her mouth crashed against his. Her arms laced around his neck and his wound around her so tight it worsened her breathlessness.

“I want a life, Matt, with you,” she mumbled between frenzied kisses. “Trust that, even when I fuck everything up.”

“I will.” His hand at the back of her neck, cradled her head, keeping her from breaking the kiss again until Matt was ready. “I want that, too.”


End file.
